


These days

by Hotgitay



Category: Here and Now (TV 2018)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Friendship, Gen, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 17:58:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Cute little Mashley Drabble





	These days

“What do you want?”Malcolm asked his wife 

“We could stay in”Ashley lazily wrapped an arm around her husband 

“Good idea”Malcolm kisses the corner of her lips 

“Which I’m pretty full of by the way”Ashely added in 

“I love that big ole brain of yours”Malcolm said in a affectionate tone of voice 

“Good thing you married me”Ashley responded casually 

“Damn straight”Malcolm held her closely to him 

“Damn is one of those words I’ve noticed you say way too often these days”Ashley teased her


End file.
